


When Earth Meets Skai

by Shepard7276, Skairipa_Assassin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Anya, Girl Penis Lexa, Gods, Monsters, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard7276/pseuds/Shepard7276, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_Assassin/pseuds/Skairipa_Assassin
Summary: What could possibly happen when three girls go on an all-expense-paid vacation and awaken some ancient gods?





	1. Chapter 1

"CLAKE, WAKE THE FUCK UP, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR FLIGHT!"  
Clarke groaned and looked at the clock on her nightstand. You have got to be kidding me," She grumbled.  
"It's only four in the morning."  
Clarke rolled over and closed her eyes again and tried to ignore the yelling and pounding outside her door. That proved to be a costly mistake. No sooner had her eyes closed the end of the bed dipped and two full bodies landed squarely on her causing all the air to leave her body like a whoopie cushion that had been sat on.  
CLARK...IT'S...TIME...TO...WAKE..UP...OR...WE...WILL...BE...LATE, Raven said, timing each word with a pounce.  
"Raven, I know it maybe be hard for your genius brain to comprehend, but this is how you break peoples ribs" Clarke huffed out.  
Raven stopped jumping on her but proceeded to poke her anywhere she could reach. Clarke was beginning to get annoyed. She loved both her friends turned roommates, but they had no concept of healthy sleeping hours.  
Clarke being an artist always needed her sleep for her creative juices to flow best. Raven, a super-genius since she could walk seemed to run on nothing but coffee and alcohol and that was all she needed to survive. Octavia had a little bit more sense, but being in law enforcement meant she kept strange hours and ran on little sleep as well.  
"Well, maybe if you would get up I wouldn't have to resort to such measures," Raven stated matter of factly.  
"For your information, not only have I been pulling double shifts at the gallery, but I've also been getting ready for my upcoming art show that I have to make at least 8 pieces for, all different categories. I have been up late the last few days trying to get ahead so we can go on this trip, and, we don't have to leave for another two hours." Clarke replied.  
" I woke you up because you need to pack for the trip ravens said  
"I did that last night while you two procrastinated," Clarke said now fully awake  
"Well, then I woke you up because you always think you have everything but always ended up forgetting something and complain the whole trip because you forgot". Raven said crossing her arms in triumph.  
"You woke her up because you are excited and wanted to be an asshole then roped me into it" Octavia finally pipped up.  
"I'm sorry Clarke, I know you were up late last night, but I figured if I had to suffer so did you. Plus I lost a thumb war, so I had to come to wake you up as well."  
"Wait, me getting jumped on this morning rested upon weather you won a thump war or not?" Clarke asked with an eye-roll.  
Her roommates could be utter children sometimes. She often wondered why she was friends with let alone roommates, but then she remembered as s starving artist she couldn't afford to be picky.  
"Of course it did princess it's the only thing Raven can win at so it's her go-to every time. However in my defense, I was half asleep," Octavia said.  
"Next time my sleep rests in your hands please don't use yours"  
Clarke said as she swung her legs out of bed. She was awake now so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. Her friends had a point she did have a knack for forgetting the basic things so she decided to go through her list and make sure.  
Naturally, she had to reassure the girls she was awake and wasn't faking it before she would be left alone and in peace. The only other time she was interrupted that morning was by Octavia bringing her the elixir of the gods, the only reason to live, the very blood in her veins, commonly called coffee. She thanked Octavia and returned to her task.  
Once she knew for sure she had everything she was going to need, she proceeded to call an Uber to take them to the airport.  
" If you guys are not downstairs in five minutes to get into the Uber, I am leaving your pathetic asses here and I will get all the hot women and men that I am sure to run into!"  
Clarke yelled as she headed down the stairs, knowing that her friends would be close behind.  
It didn't take them long to get to the airport but Clarke was in dire need of coffee and quick. She hoped that checking in and getting through the security checkpoint wouldn't take long so she could get that elixir of the Gods.  
The next thing she hears though makes her think that that lovely cup of coffee wasn't going to happen fast. She should have known Raven couldn't keep her mouth shut.  
" You just scored a ten on the full-body scanner" Raven starts in.  
The TSA agent did snicker a little but otherwise just kept doing their job.  
"Why yes, that is a gun in my pocket but I am happy to see you. Search me, sweetcheeks."  
Raven says laughing until she sees the not so impressed look on the TSA agents face.  
"Mam, I am going to need you to step over here so that a full-body search can be conducted and not in the way you're hoping." She says.  
The other two girls are seen shaking their heads at her and Clarke has a look on her face that Raven knows all too well. It's the same look Mama G gets when she has done fucked up. Well, shit, she thinks, shes got some making up to do, maybe copious amounts of coffee will help.  
Once Raven got searched, the three girls were on their way, but not before Clarke and Octavia hit her upside the head.  
The first stop once they could, is for Clarke to get her second cup of coffee. Once that sweet taste hit her tastebuds, she was finally able to wake up fully and relax. It didn't take long for their flight to be called, O was the most excited as she had never flown first class and Clarke's work went all out for them, on a long European flight no less  
" We're flying first class bitches, I get the window seat! " Octavia all but runs them over trying to get ahead of them.  
Once they were all seated, the girls in unison exclaimed: " Polis here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter to tide you all over till I can get to the good stuff. More roommate shenanigans. Don't worry we are getting closer to clexa

The girls settled in for the flight. Octavia having elbowed her way into the window seat and Raven claiming she was claustrophobic and therefore deserved the aisle, which meant that Clarke was stuck in the middle. First, she was rudely awakened at the butt crack of dawn, and now she was thrust into the middle of her two best friends. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Last time they bickered so much she ended up moving seats. That, however, had worked out in her favor, since she met a cute girl and had ended up joining the mile-high club. Clarke was brought out of thoughts by one of the stewardesses coming over the intercom.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome aboard Heda Airlines flight number 0207. Please make sure that all carry-on items are stowed either in an overhead compartment or completely beneath the seat in front of you. If you have problems with properly stowing your items, please let a flight attendant know and we will be happy to assist you. If you are seated in an emergency exit row, please read the information on the passenger safety card which is located in the seatback pocket in front of you. If you do not meet the criteria for seating in this row, or if you do not wish to assist in an emergency, let a crewmember know at this time and we will be happy to reseat you. Before departure from the gate, all cell-phones must be turned off and stowed. Once again, we welcome you on board."  
Clarke had never been more happy to see the seatbelt sign go off than she was right now. Between Octavia holding her hand in a death grip and Raven making weird noises only she understood, she couldn't get away from the dast enough.  
" Let me out, I need to go use the restroom real quick. " Clarke stated.  
" I call bullshit," Raven said. " You just want to get your flirt on with the stewardess that gave that little speech a few minutes ago, don't lie bitch." Raven continued.  
"Oh fuck off Rae, not everything involves me flirting with some girl, even if she is hot." Clarke defended.  
She proceeded to make her way to the bathroom while also flipping her friends off as they teased her more. Truth be told, she did think the stewardess was cute and wouldn't mind maybe getting her number to maybe have some casual fun. Guess it's time to turn on the Griffin charm she thought in her head.  
Clarke made her way to where the stewardess was and "accidentally" bumped into her making her almost fall,  
" Oh my God, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you almost fall. I was just heading to the bathroom." Clark innocently stated.  
" It's quite ok, especially when it was a beautiful woman that did it." The stewardess replied.  
" My name is Niylah, may I ask what yours is? "  
" My name is Clarke. Nice to meet you," she stated.  
"Have you ever been to Polis? " Niylah inquired.  
" Actually no. I don't even know where to begin sightseeing. There's just so much to do and I want to go to places off the beaten path so to speak. " Clarke sighed.  
" Well I tell ya what, let me give you my number. I will be in Polis for a while and I would love to show you ...and your friends the real Polis. " Niylah said.  
" That would be so awesome! Thank you!" Clarke stated while getting her number.  
After going to the restroom, Clarke made her way back only to again have her friends tease her about the interaction that they had witnessed.  
"I at least got her number assholes, so suck it! She said that she would show us around if we wanted." Clarke said irritated.  
" Well fuck," Octavia says, handing over a twenty-dollar bill to Raven, who is jumping for joy in her seat.  
" Seriously, you guys bet on me! you are both juveniles, I swear," as she sat back down.  
After what seemed like days, with bickering and drooling from sleeping, they finally touched down at Polis airport.  
" I am starving, I could eat a whole cow," Rae says whining.  
" Rae we will feed your sorry ass once we get checked into our hotel, so for now stop your whining," Octavia said tiredly. " Besides, lunch was served on the plane and you even ate ours, how are you even hungry. We should be the ones starving." Octavia added.  
" Hey, it's not my fault you guts were sleeping," Rae says in her defense.  
"You could have woken us up," Clare replied.  
"The food was super gross anyways, you both should be thanking me for saving your lives from being poisoned," Raven stated dramatically.  
They hail a cab and head for their hotel, Polis Towers, a very expensive and luxury hotel. Once there, they get checked in and find out that they are also staying in a suite.  
" Holy fuck! Seriously a suite! Look at this room guys! Damn, they went all out!" Octavia said excitedly.  
" Fuck ya," Raven joins in.  
The girls decide instead of going out for dinner, as they are all jet-lagged from the long trip, that they will order room service and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is the official start of their adventure in Polis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step closer to what you all want. I swear!

The next morning Clarke was wake before the other girls. She wasn't going to let them live this down. They had ordered room service and since it was an all-expense paid vacation the alcohol was free. Raven and Octavia had taken full advantage of it and had drank themselves silly before finally passing out. Clarke decided that she would get up, order breakfast, and take a bath in the huge luxurious bathtub she'd seen when they had first arrived. She opened the menu for room service and chuckled. They actually had a breakfast that was called, the hangover. It came with pancakes, hashbrowns, eggs, toast, biscuits, and gravy and to Clarke's happiness, coffee. Clarke called and placed an order for three then got ready to take her bath. They had so many different types of soaps and bubbles. She chose a jasmine and lavender scent hoping that it would calm and relax her for the day with her friends. She loved them dearly, but even she had her limits. She climbed into the bath after it had filled and heaved a heavy sigh. This was just what she had needed after the long day she'd had the day prior. She began to think of all the places that she wanted to visit. Polis was rich in culter and art. That was part of the reason her work had chosen this place. Being one of the biggest art museums they had wanted her and any of her fellow artist colleagues to get some ideas for the show that they were putting on. Figuring that sending them to one of the best cities for art would help their creative juices flow. Plus they also figured that it would help them relax before the big show. Clarke was brought out of her thoughts by a loud bang. The door had been flung open and very hungover yet slightly panicked raven ran in. As Raven ran by she apologized but she couldn't hold it any longer. she had to pee. "Raven hurry up I gotta go too," Clarke heard Octavia whine. Well, so much for a time of relaxation. Clarke thought as she sunk lower into the tub. I'm hurrying as fast as I can, Raven shouted back. She heaved a sigh of relief as the first trickle left her body. Raven finished and walked out of the toilet area and gave Octavia the go-ahead. Octavia rushed by also gave a relieved sigh as her bladder emptied. Raven had yet to leave the bathroom much to Clarke's annoyance. Instead, she was making her way over to the tub and Clarke hoped she wasn't going to ask to join her. This wouldn't have been the first time Raven had done so. However, they had both been hungover and thought it would save on water if they just bathed together. Raven sat down on the edge of the tub and stuck her feet into the water. "This feels nice. It's so warm" she said as she wiggled her toes under the water. "O, you gotta come to feel this!" Raven said. "This feel amazeballs" Octavia sighed as she too put her feet into the warm water of Clarke's bath. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Clarke was just about to tell her friends to leave and let her finish her bath when there was a loud knock on the room door. I'll get it!" Raven shouted and darted from the bathroom. Wait! Rae you need to put clothes on!" Octavia shouted and ran after her friend. Clarke realized that Raven was not going to put clothes on and decided that her bath was definitely over. Raven in all her semi-naked glory swung the door open to reveal the breakfast cart and a very red-faced young man. "I, I um, I..." the young man stuttered trying his hardest to find somewhere to look other than the nearly naked woman in from of him. "I, um, have the hangover breakfast for three," he finally managed to get out. Raven with a smirk opened the door more knowing he would get a full view of her and proceeded to ask what all it came with. The boy was saved by Clarke coming up behind raven and handing him a decent tip for having to deal with her friend. " I can't leave you alone for a second I swear." Clarke stated laughing. "What, his face was priceless plus, I did him a favor, he has never seen such greatness and he got to see it for free," Raven said as she began opening the various dishes on the cart. Her mouth watered as the smells wafted up to greet her nose. Her stomach, however, churned at the thought of food. "You alright Rae? You look a little pale. Want me to put some food aside and you can eat it later? We don't have to go anywhere for a while, so you have time to relax" Octavia said. Rae shook her head. If she was going to puke she was going to need something to puke. She would just have to eat slowly, something she wasn't used to doing. They grabbed plates and loaded them with various breakfast goodies and sat down to eat. "So, what is on the sightseeing agenda for the day?" Clarke asked. "Well, we know that you will want to hit up the local art museums since that's kind of what this trip was all about in the first place," Octavia said. Clarke nodded, she loved art and everything about it. She could spend hours if not days in a museum and never get tired or bored. "I would like to hit up the local night clubs and bars and get my freak on. I hear the nightlife here is crazy awesome," Raven said as she shoveled hashbrowns into her mouth. Is there any place you would like to visit O?" Clarke asked. "There is this one museum I would like to go to," Octavia replied. "It's an ancient history museum. They have a new exhibit about the gods and goddesses that were worshiped here back in the day. I read about it in a magazine while we were waiting for our bags to arrive. It's supposed to be an interesting and interactive tour." "I know you both don't necessarily like going to see art so let's get those out of the way first, then we can head over to the history museum, and tonight we can hit up a night club," Clarke said. The other two girls nodded enthusiastically. They were just as excited as Clarke was to get out and see all the sites the city had to offer. Once the girls had their fill of food and made sure Raven wasn't gonna puke her guts out, they all got dressed and headed out the door to start their actual vacation. The day was beautiful and Clarke wanted to make the most of it. The girls decided to walk to the art museum that Clarke wanted to check out first as it was only a couple of blocks, even though Octavia, surprisingly, didn't want to walk there. The outside of Infinity Art was beautiful! There were long pillars with different pieces of art carved into them. The doors leading into them were huge and ornate too. "Wow," all the girls said unison. Raven and Octavia were quite eager to now check it out, which made Clarke smirk ever so slightly. As they walked in, they were greeted by a gentleman named Adrian. "Hello, ladies and welcome to Infinity Art. My name is Adrian and I will be your personal guide today. Have you ever been here?" he asked kindly. Clarke answered for the three of them stating no they had not and that she was here on a business pleasure vacation for her work. " That"s excellent. You've come to the right museum to get your fill of our unique and beautiful art that only Polis can offer."Adrien stated with much enthusiasm. The museum had three rooms to explore and Clarke intended to see each one. She had been excited to visit this museum all night and didn't get too much sleep over such excitement, but she was here and thought this was the best thing ever. " So guys, left, right or straight?" Clarke asked her friends. " Clarke, there's nothing straight about you!" Raven snickered. " Shut your piehole Raven, you're so crass sometimes" Clarke tried to be serious but ended up laughing too. Octavia decided for them by walking away to the room to the right. She didn't know much about art but knew this was important to Clarke so she would make the best of it. The other two, seeing that O was walking away, followed suit. " Oh wow", Raven stated after walking around the room a bit. " This picture is interesting. NO matter where I look, it looks 3d, how do they do that? She asked. Clarke began to explain how they painted such things but lost Raven quite quick. "You're such an art nerd Clarke but I love you still. " Rae said. Clarke ignored her as she had moved on to look and take notes on some of the other paintings in this particular room. She knew she was a nerd but it was her passion and she didn't care what her friends thought. While she was looking around and Rae was being her usual self, O had ventured into the next room. It wasn't too impressive to her as she did not understand what the artists were trying to portray but they looked pretty at least. "Ooh, this is one of my favorites! "Clarke said scaring the shit out of Octavia. " See how they blended this brushstroke into this area and the colors, oh my god, the colors they used invokes such a strong feeling to me" she continued. " If you say so Clarke," O said, not being mean just being O. Clarke just smiled at Octavia and continued looking around this room. All of a sudden Raven comes running in yelling at the girls to come to look in the other room. Of course, other bystanders shooshed her and shook their heads at the three of them, while Clarke apologized. In the third room were risque paintings and statues. Of course, Raven would get excited over this room. They walked in to see Raven standing next to once such statue. "Damn, he must have had all the ladies wanting to sleep with him, look at that thing. " Raven stated while pointing to the penis on the statue. Clarke and O shook their heads and told her to shut up before they got kicked out of there. She shrugged and continued looking at the different art in the room like the other two. Clarke and O enjoyed this room as there were a lot of different styles of paintings and statues from different eras and even O and Rae had to be impressed. " Does their boobs make mine look small? " They heard Raven asking, only to turn around and see Raven comparing herself to that of another statue and making the man she asked blush and turn away. Unbeknownst to Raven, Clarke had quietly walked up to her and biffed her on the back of her head and told her "Seriously?". Raven was bored and was only trying to have some fun. " Fine if I can't have any fun, can we leave? Clarke, I know you need to do this stuff for your work, but I am bored." Clarke not wanting to make her friends endure any more art, decided to call it quits. She would just go and look at some other museums on her own later. " Well, I guess we can go to the museum O wanted to go to. Would that make you happy Rae?" Clarke asked. The other two nodded in agreement and promised to behave. So the three best friends were off to their next destination. What treasures could this museum hold? Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another step closer.

The girls hailed a cab and told the driver where they wanted to go. Along the way, the girls talked about where they wanted to eat and what night clubs they wanted to go too as well.  
" I don't care which ones we go to as long as I can get all kinds of alcohol and maybe even pick up a gorgeous girl, or hell two!" Raven exclaimed. The girls just shook their heads.  
" I was told about this awesome seafood and steak restaurant we should try out. It's supposedly the best place to eat out here, so I think we should try it out. " Octavia stated.  
" That sounds like a plan. So we will hit up the restaurant, then hit the clubs. Deal? " she asked. The other two nodded their heads enthusiastically.  
It seemed like in no time the girls had made it to their destination and paid the cab driver. They were all in awe from just the outside of the museum. There were tall pillars with intricate carvings in them. The doors to the museum were massive like they expected some kind of giant to use them. There were also a lot of steps leading up to it, which of course made Raven whine as she didn't want to exert herself.   
As the girls made their way up the stairs, Octavia tried to give them some insight into what the museum held. There were mini rooms off to the side that held statues, paintings, and depictions of what life was like in ancient times.  
"Let's start on this side and work our way around", suggested Octavia.  
" Sounds like a plan," the girls agreed.  
The first room held some artifacts that were used for farming and cooking. Some were made out of wood and a type of twine, others were made from forged steel. There were kilns that were used for the metal, quite basic compared to today's kilns. The cookware was made from what looked to be red pottery of some sort. the utensils, while basic in today's society, seemed to be of the best material for that period.   
"Can you imagine having to use those types of tools and cookware today? Man, that would be harsh. But the muscles the men and women probably had must of been something else, " Octavia stated.  
" I wouldn't mind seeing them," Clarke said imagining what they must have looked like.  
The next room held replicas of what their houses were believed to look like and statues depicting the dress styles for that period. The houses were made from stone, plaster, and brick. Within the material were carvings for decoration as well as stating the household name they came from. During this time, while the quality of the houses was poor at best, they did have running water and sanitation at a very basic level. Their clothing consisted of wool, which was then spun into cloth to be sewn into clothing for the middle class and poor. The rich clothing was made by slaves and lower class people and consisted of linen, cotton or silk.  
" Can you imagine what life must have been like back then? I mean sure, they didn't have all we do today but it must have been nice with things being so simple." Raven spoke.  
" Maybe, but then there were all kinds of warfare going on and think how their women must have been treated. " Clarke said.  
"Actually, during this period, women were held at the highest esteem. They were taught to fight alongside their men so that they could defend themselves. They were also taught how to work the fields so they would not starve while the men were away. And they were held in the highest regard because of their childbearing. " a nearby worker spoke up.   
" That is so cool!" Raven exclaimed. " " I bet the women could kick some serious ass too!"  
The third room was the war room. There were various primitive weapons in this particular room. There were catapults, speared mechanisms, daggers, and swords.   
" This is the room I wanted to see," Octavia said excitedly.  
" Of course this would be your favorite room," Clarke said.  
" Shit, can you imagine getting speared by some of these weapons! YOu'd be lucky to survive it." Raven said shivering at the thought.   
" I think they're badass! I'd love to have some of these things on display in the house. Imagine the stories I could make up about them." O said laughing.  
All the while, Clarke had been walking around the room when a certain dagger caught her eye.  
" Hey guys, come here and check this out! This is awesome! Clarke said excitedly. She really wanted to take a picture of it but knew it was against the rules.  
" Holy shit! That's badass, " the girls said in unison.  
The girls continued looking around the room until they had seen everything and then proceeded through the next set of doors.  
The girls could not believe their eyes. Standing in front of them was probably the biggest statue water fountain they had ever seen!  
" Fuck guys that is huge and so awesome! " Clarke exclaimed. The other two girls could only nod in unison.  
There in front of them stood a statue water fountain with three Gods of the period, two women and a male. One woman was sitting on what appeared to be a throne, as she looked like she was twirling a dagger with her finger. The next woman stood next to her, with one arm across her chest as in a greeting, while the other held a large sword. The male stood on the other side in the same way, but with what looked like a spear.   
There was a curator at this point in the museum that was telling a story, if you will, about the fountain.   
" This is Heda Lexa and her two loyal guards, Anya and Lincoln, that she never left without. They were known as gonas in their ancient language. It is said that she never lost a battle in her reign on the throne until she came face to face with her greatest nemesis, Queen Nya. She cast a curse on her and her loyal guardsmen and turned them to stone. The only way for the curse to be broken is for their true soulmates to throw a coin in the fountain. Only then will they come back to life and be able to beat Queen Nya. " The curator ended.  
" A coin in the fountain? Really? That sounds so cliche! Oh my knight in shining armor, come get me." Raven joked.  
" Ok, the girls said, If you don't believe it's true then lets each throw in a coin"  
" It seems far fetched but still seems like fun, Raven said as she nonchalantly tossed a coin in the fountain, with the other girls following suit.  
" What's the worse that could happen ?" Raven said with the other two agreeing.  
As they walked away they didn't notice the three small coins begin to glow inside the fountain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Thanksgiving!!!!!

The girls quickly hailed a cab and headed back to the hotel, not knowing the ripple they had just made. They were eager to get this night started and have all kinds of great food and fun.  
" Hey Rae, what are you wearing out tonight? " Clarke asked.  
" I am thinking of wearing the dark red dress that you bought me for my birthday. Damn thing hugs me in all the right places." She responded.  
" Ooh, that dress is awesome!" O remarks.  
"What are you wearing O?" Raven inquired.  
" I am planning on wearing my cute black striped jumpsuit I bought for the trip. It's really comfy and different than what I normally wear."  
"Cool!" The girls responded.  
" What about you Clarke?" The girls asked her.  
" Guess you will have to wait and see" She teased.  
The girls proceeded to take turns showering and getting ready. Clarke, of course, was the last one to get ready. As the girls were walking out the door, Raven couldn't help but slap Clarke's ass.  
" Damn Clarke, those black leather pants make dat ass look good!" Raven remarked. Clarke could only smirk. She knew that they made her ass pop.  
The girls were then on their way to Grounders, one the elite upscale surf n turf restaurants that Polis had to offer. Of course, Clarke's work was paying for it too. They had a reservation at 7 and didn't want to be late and lose their spot, so they made sure to leave in ample time.  
They were promptly seated when they got to the restaurant and handed their menus. They all agreed to start with appetizers and have a merlot to drink. They ordered some calamari, fried shrimp and since Raven didn't like seafood, they ordered stuffed mushrooms.  
Once they had gotten the appetizers out of the way, next came the main course. Clarke and Octavia both ordered sirloin and lobster, while Raven ordered a t-bone steak. Raven just didn't understand how the girls could eat seafood.  
" That shit is just gross! I mean come on, the smell alone is enough to make me puke!" Raven gagged out.  
" Says the one who is eating leather. I mean come on, she repeated, that's not how you eat steak. It's gotta have some red to it. Geez, talk about ruining a perfectly good steak." Octavia said.  
As the girls continued to eat, Octavia asked the girls what they thought of the last museum they went and saw.  
"Personally the statue was the best thing in my opinion. I mean can you imagine living during that time and if the statue was anything to go by, there must have not been one ugly person in Polis. I mean because damn, did you see them?" Raven said dreamily.  
" Ya, the statue was pretty cool and all, but I don't know about the so-called myth they talked about. I don't believe in soul mates you guys know that. I think it was just something the creator made up to make it all romantic." Clarke said.  
" Well, I don't know if it is or not. I think it would be awesome if it was. Can you imagine waking up and having found your soul mate? So awesome. "Octavia responded. " Plus, I wouldn't mind having that fine ass man in the statue as eye candy on my arm!" she added to which all the girls raised their hand in salute to that.  
The girls decided to pass on dessert once they were done with their meal. They then decided to walk to the club instead of a cab as it was only a few blocks away and it was a beautiful night out.  
" So..you planning on making out with anyone tonight Clarke?" the girls teased. It was known within their friend group that Clarke liked to make out with people she would just meet, so it was no surprise that her friends were giving her shit.  
" Who knows, maybe I'll find my soulmate tonight." she shot back at them.  
The girls finally arrived at The Q Lounge and thankfully they didn't have to wait long to get into the hottest night club in Polis thanks again to her work. Hell, they even had a VIP table too.  
" Shit, what the hell!" Raven squeaked out.  
" What is wrong with you Rae, we just got here. " Clarke said a little annoyed.  
" They have a mini statue of the one we saw today. I swear it's gotta be a sign or something." She said.  
Clarke just rolled her eyes. She was too sober for this shit. The girls were quickly shown to their table and a cute redheaded girl made her way to them.  
" Hi, my name is Rachel and I will be your waitress tonight. What can I get started for you guys?" she asked with a smile.  
" Give us six shots of fireball, an Angry Balls, Tennesee Honey and coke, and lastly an Angry Orchard," Clarke ordered for them.  
The waitress came back a few minutes later with their drinks as the girls were ready to drink and dance the night away. To hell with the hangover they'd probably have the next day.  
" Bottoms up!" they all clinked their shots together as they took two shots each and chased it with their other drink.  
"God that stuff burns but it's so good!" O commented after she got her breath back.  
"O you're just a pussy, admit it. That stuff goes down nice and smooth." Raven jested her friend.  
" Ok, let's go dance a bit then drink some more, agreed?" Clarke asked. The girls nodded their heads in unison and made their way to the main dancefloor.  
The club had two levels to it, on the top, there was a smaller dance floor but more seating than the ground floor had. The bottom level did have less sitting space, but a huge dancefloor and two cages you could even get into and dance. The DJ wasn't too bad either. The music was fierce, upbeat, and you couldn't help but want to dance.  
A couple of hours later and quite a few drinks in, the girls were having the time of their lives. They were tipsy, sweaty, but had no cares in the world. They were dancing when all of a sudden someone knocked into Clarke, making her fall.  
"What the fuck! Watch where you are going asshole!" Clarke yelled.  
" Well, I guess that makes us even Clarke." A voice said.  
Clarke looked up to see none other than Niylah. She extended her hand to Clarke and helped her to her feet.  
" I am so sorry for knocking you down, I hope you know it wasn't intentional. Some asshat bumped into me. " Niylah stated with an apology in her voice.  
" Well, any other time I'd be pissed. But it's a pretty girl that knocked me down, I can't be too upset. Tell you what, buy me a drink and dance with me, we'll call it even." Clarke stated. Who was Niylah to argue, so she did just that.  
The other two girls couldn't help but smirk at the scene in front of them. They were sure that Clarke was going to take Niylah back to the suite and fuck her all night with the way things were heating up. The two of them were currently making out at their VIP table with no end in sight. It wasn't until Octavia got sick twice that everyone started sobering up and alas Clarke decided she needed to take care of her friend more than getting laid. So Clarke said her goodbyes to Niylah and the three girls hailed a cab and started their trek back to the hotel.  
" I'm telling you it was the lobster guys. I keep telling you, Ewww!" Raven started up.  
" If it was the lobster, I would be sick too Rae, duh. It was more like she drank too much. You know she can't drink like us." Clarke stated, irritated.  
The girls were all curled up in Clarke's bed like they would always do when they were partying. Octavia, having puked her guts up, was passed out.  
" Clarke, do you really not believe in soulmates? " Raven asked.  
" No, Rae, I really don't. " Clarke said somberly.  
" That's too bad Clarke and sad too," Raven said.  
" Go to sleep Rae please?" Clarke asked before falling asleep herself.  
The next morning the girls woke up, hungover, needing sustenance. So Raven ordered room service from the bedroom and laid in bed waiting watching tv.  
" Um guys, you might want to see this," she stated rather worriedly.  
The girls looked at the tv where the announcer was commenting on how the Polis statue of the Gods was found to be in shambles due to some act of vandalism. Around the same time, there was a knock at the front door, most likely room service. The girls proceeded to the main area when all of a sudden they heard:  
" So you're the one..."


	6. Not an update

Just wanted to let you all know, we haven't abandoned this story. Life kind of got in the way but we are working on chapter 6 as we speak. Much love to you all and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

"Holy fucking shit!" Raven whispers a little too loud making Anya raise an eyebrow at her. Octavia is speechless and Clarke just seems purely annoyed.  
" You're the one what? And who the fuck are you and why are you in my penthouse suite?" Clarke asks, voice dripping with annoyance.  
" Did you or did you not throw the coins in the fountain?" Lexa asks all calm and collected. The girls all look at each other a bit unsure of what is going on.  
" I will take your silence to mean yes it was you. So again I say so you're the one." Lexa continues.  
At this time, there is a knock on the door. Since the girls are too stunned or annoyed in Clarke's case, to answer the door, Anya proceeds to. When she opens the door, there stands room service. She says nothing but from the look she gives the boy, he is scared shitless and hurries off.   
Anya looks back to Lincoln and smirks. " It's nice to see some things have not changed since we've been gone," she states.  
"I am not awake enough for this shit, I need my coffee," Clarke says as she goes to get just that. " Again I ask, who the hell are you?" she asks after taking a drink of her coffee.  
Anya doesn't like the tone she is using towards Lexa and makes a move to shut her up, but Lexa gives her a small nod which stops her in her tracks. Octavia has yet to say a word, too engulfed in her gawking of Lincoln.  
" I am Lexa Kom Trikru. This is Anya Kom Trikru, my most trusted and loyal general and this is Lincoln Kom Trikru, a most trusted friend and healer. Who might I ask are you three?" Lexa asks stoically.  
Finally, Octavia answers for all three of them. " I am Octavia, this one here, pointing to Raven, is Raven, and the annoyed one is Clarke."  
" Ah, so she does speak." Lincoln jests, smiling at Octavia, which makes her blush.  
" So now that we all know each other's names, it still doesn't answer why the fuck are you here in our suite," Clarke says.  
" Did we meet you guys in the club? Because I sure as hell wouldn't have forgotten cheekbones here" Ravens sings.  
" No, we didn't meet in the club as you called it. If we had, trust me, you'd remember me, Raven." Anya replies smirking.  
" No, we are from the museum I believe you call it. There's a lot that we need to tell you and then it will all make sense. Please trust us, we mean you no harm. We should go back to this place and then we can explain everything. " Lincoln implores.  
" How about you explain what you can now and we will go to the museum later when itis not so crowded. " Octavia suggests.  
" I guess that would be acceptable. " Lexa states, never taking her eyes off Clarke.  
" We come from a time where everyone believed in many gods. There were statues and places of worship for these said Gods, but the epicenter where the highest God was praised was in a town called Polis." Lexa begins.  
" Wait, but we're in Polis now. You're telling you're from a time before this all came to be? I call bullshit! " Clarke begins but Lexa cuts her off.  
" Do you or do you not want to know why we are here? That was your other question was it not? " Lexa shuts her up with. It's enough to make her quiet.  
" As time went on, people believed less and less in us until the great uprising when we had to remind them who we were. Not our finest hour, but it reinstated their beliefs in us. As Gods, we had our enemies too, but that's a story for another time. Just know that one of those enemies, which we do not know for sure, cast a curse on us and turned us into statues. We are not sure how this happened and haven't had a chance to explore this, because, you know, we've been, well statues. " Lexa continued.  
" SO wait, you guys are the statues from the museum? Holy shit! " Raven and Octavia state together.   
Lexa only nodded and continued. " There was a prophecy that said the curse could be broken if the true ones tossed the coins in the fountain. So, I guess that means you three are the true ones." Lexa finished.  
Clarke looks at her friends. " I can't believe you're buying into this bullshit. This is the same thing they told us at the museum! Who put you up to this? Was it my workplace, trying to have some fun with me? Was it Niylah wanting to give us a crazy welcome to Polis bullshit? I don't believe anything you are telling me! " She finally finishes and storms off into her room.  
"Hopefully she will believe us once we go back to the museum and can prove this all to her," Lincoln says remaining hopeful.  
" I guess time will tell. For now, all we can do is wait our time out here and hope that we can figure this out. " Anya states as Lexa nods, thinking to herself, this is going to be a long day with the blondes attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know that this is a shorter chapter, but we didn't want you to think we abandoned the story. We wanted to give you something to tide you over. We'd like to hear from you what you'd like to see and any ideas you might have. Much love!


End file.
